


Gufra

by HuiLian



Series: Untranslatable [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Does that make sense?, Gen, dick is not really present here though, it's just damian's thoughts about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Gufra (Arabic): The amount of water that can be held in one's handorDamian fights to keep Dick alive.





	Gufra

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm... i just wrote this. And basically no editing at all  
> oh, whatever.  
> enjoy!

Damian knew that water is precious. He had to be, he grew up in a desert, after all. Water is precious there. Water is life there.

And then Damian moved to Gotham. Gotham, where rain falls for days on end. Gotham, with its harbour and rivers. Gotham, where water could spell your death if you are not careful.

Damian learned from the desert that without water you cannot survive. Damian learned from Gotham that with too much water, you can die just as well.

(Damian never thought that there could be too much water. The first time he saw a flood in Gotham, he thought of the people back home, struggling to get even a drop of water. Damian never thought that too much water could be a bad thing. He was wrong. )

(The first time Damian saw flood in Gotham, it killed dozens of people.)

Now, however, Damian would brave the flood of Gotham, if it meant that he could get some water for Grayson.

It was his fault. He did not realize that Grayson had given all of his water supply to him. He did not realize that Grayson was becoming weaker by the hour. He did not realize that Grayson was _dying_.

Damian was too used to his brother being infallible. He was too used to his brother being the solid presence behind his back, ready to protect him from anything.

(The incident with the Heretic did not count. Damian made his choice then. The incident with the Heretic did not count.)

Damian did not realize that Grayson was dying. That made this situation his fault, and he must find a way to remedy it.

Water. He needed to find water.

Damian was a child of the desert. He was used to surviving with little amount of water. Grayson was not. How could he forget that?

Water. A small amount will do. Water. Damian had to find water. He needed to keep Grayson alive.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
